nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro
The Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro is the entry-level trim in the Audi R8 model range. It is powered by a 4.2L V8 engine which is shared with the Audi RS4. It entered production in 2006 and underwent a facelift in 2012. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car. It is available in the PC release of the game once the player has applied patch v1.1 or purchased the downloadable Booster Pack. It is also available as part of the Extender Pack Premium Car Bundle #2 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 releases. The Audi R8 is capable of reaching a high top speed and is, therefore, a suitable car for Speed Challenges. The heavy weight of the all-wheel drive system makes the Audi R8 enter and exit corners slower than similar tier 3 cars. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 car with a price tag of $220,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. The R8 is depicted in the game to be one of the fastest tier 1 cars due to quick acceleration. It is capable of reaching a top speed of 236 mph (380 km/h) without upgrades, which can be increased up to 250 mph (403 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Audi R8 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a price tag of $135,000. It is unlocked upon collecting 80 stars and has a car rating of 8.60. It is incapable of a Works conversion and is ineligible for Drift events. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The R8 appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class A car and costs $120,000. It is rated 4 in speed; 3 in acceleration, handling, and drifting; and 2 in strength. Luis, the top racer in Madrid, drives an R8 in the location's Silver Cup Drag Race and all Gold Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. In addition, Luis' R8 can also be seen in his profile video and the game's opening video. Luis Luis' R8 can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Madrid Gold Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Audi R8 debuted as a tier 3 vehicle in Need for Speed: World on June 28, 2010, during the seventh closed beta session. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. The R8 has a mediocre nitrous boost but has a decent acceleration as well as a high top speed of 187 mph (302 km/h). Its heavy kerb weight benefits its pursuit durability but also makes the car useless in curvy race tracks due to heavy steering. Silver The Silver style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on June 28, 2010. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 28, 2010. Royal Purple The Royal Purple style is a unique cash car that cost , and was initially released on November 16, 2010. It is fitted with a unique Royal Purple engine and finished with a special Royal Purple livery. It was removed from the car dealer on August 22, 2012. Frequency (Rental) The Frequency style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on November 16, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Frequency (Cash) The Frequency style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Darius The Darius style is an NFS Classic previously priced at . It was initially released on September 6, 2011 and could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 40 or above. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. It's based on Darius' Audi Le Mans quattro featured in Need for Speed: Carbon. It was replaced with a SpeedBoost purchase option on August 22, 2012, and costs . Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition that costs . It was released on November 16, 2010 in the car dealer, and as a free one week rental for players that redeemed the Online Pass code included with ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010), although this was titled as a Hot Pursuit style. It is the first police variant made available in Need for Speed: World, and is based on the SCPD Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro. It is fitted with a selection of tuned Race quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and an aftermarket lowering kit. Shift The Shift style is an NFS Classic that costs . It was released on December 9, 2011 under the LMS style name, but this was later altered to Shift. Its livery is based on that of the Audi R8 LMS featured in Need for Speed: Shift. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, an aftermarket lowering kit, and a spoiler following the style name change. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Audi R8 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with a 920 performance rating and 4.27 handling rating. It is purchaseable for $125,000. A Works upgrade for the car is available. Despite being AWD, the Audi R8 is prone to powersliding in corners. The acceleration and top speed of the R8 might be lacking compared to other Modern C cars. Trivia *The Audi R8 is available as a Diecast car with a green and yellow paint job in Need for Speed: Undercover. Players have to enter "9:G3IF at the cheat codes menu. *The Audi R8 "Frequency" was part of a series of rental gifts for players in Need for Speed: World, who have purchased the first version of the Starter Pack. Gallery NFSPSAudiR8FSIquattro.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNAudiR8FSIquattroStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNAudiR8FSIquattroDieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast) NFSUCPSPAudiR8.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) Audi R8 Coupé 4.2 FSI quattro Shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSNitro_AudiR84.2FSiquattro.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Luis_AudiR84.2FSiquattro.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Luis') AudiR8SilverWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) AudiR8CopWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop Edition) AudiR8DariusWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Darius) AudiR8FrequencyWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Frequency) AudiR8LMSWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (LMS) AudiR8RoyalPurpleWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Royal Purple) R8 shift world.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Shift) NFSS2UR842.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UR8Works.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Audi R8 Coupé 4.2 FSI Quattro Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) es:Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)